Transporting goods and persons can be difficult and expensive. Presently known types of transportation present a myriad of concerns, such as pollution, congestion of streets, safety, efficiency, costs of road construction and repair, lack of available land for transportation infrastructure, maintenance, etc. It would be useful to develop a system for transportation of goods and persons which addressed the above concerns.